Lose Control
by Lord-Abaddon
Summary: Il me rend fou. Fou de lui. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour décrire ce que je ressens à son encontre. Tout dégage le sex-appeal chez lui. Même son nom : Severus Snape. Slash SSHP


**Titre : **Lose Control

**Auteur :** LordAbbadon

**Résumé :** Il me rend fou. Fou de lui. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour décrire ce que je ressens à son encontre. Tout dégage le sex-appeal chez lui. Même son nom : Severus Snape. Slash SSHP

**Rating :** NC-17

**Content :** D/s, M/M, PWP

**Feedback :** Je serai toujours très heureux de recevoir des reviews, y compris de la part de flamers. Ça me prouve seulement qu'on réagit à ce que je fais…

**Note de l'Auteur : **Première fic à être publiée sur Un pairing sympa. Pur smut.

Lose Control

****

Il me rend fou. Fou de lui. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour décrire ce que je ressens à son encontre. Que ce soit ces lèvres sensuelles qui ne semblent que réclamer les miennes, ces mains qui parcourent mon corps, le sien, grand et svelte, n'attendant que d'être pressé contre le mien, la moindre partie de lui arrive à m'enflammer. Tout dégage le sex-appeal chez lui. Même son nom : Severus Snape. Severus, qui semble rester en suspens en l'air, comme une caresse inachevée. Snape, qui claque aussi sèchement qu'un coup de fouet.

Chaque jour, je l'admire à loisir. Normal, c'est mon professeur. Je peux donc le dévorer des yeux en toute impunité.

Chaque soir, je vais le rejoindre. Il m'accepte dans sa couche et j'y accours de bonne grâce, par trop heureux qu'il ne m'accorde que serait-ce une infime partie de son attention.

Cette nuit-ci ne déroge pas à la règle…

« À genoux, Potter. »

Je m'exécute aussitôt : il n'aime pas attendre. Je me retrouve face à son sexe érigé. Je sais ce qu'il exige de moi. Je commence par passer ma langue sur son gland, recueillant au passage quelques gouttes de nectar qui s'y écoulent déjà. Il frémit à ce contact. J'esquisse un sourire malicieux avant de recommencer une deuxième fois. Cette fois-ci, il se montre moins patient et sa main s'enfouit dans mes cheveux en bataille, me forçant vers l'objet de son désir. Il pousse un soupir de satisfaction lorsque je l'engouffre en entier, ne souhaitant pas qu'il ne punisse dans le cas contraire.

Il finit par me repousser. J'attends qu'il me commande de me relever avant d'obéir. Je me mets sur pieds lentement, prenant bien le temps de laisser courir mes eux sur son ventre dur, puis son torse musclé et enfin son visage magnifique. Une flamme brille dans ses yeux sombres qui m'en dit long sur la suite des évènements. Il est parfaitement conscient du pouvoir qu'il exerce sur moi et il l'apprécie à sa juste valeur.

Il m'attire vers lui d'une main sûre afin de m'embrasser. Ses lèvres avides dévorent ma bouche, je sens une fièvre incontrôlable m'envahir alors que je réponds avec fougue à son baiser ardent. Je sens sa main libre sur mon corps, explorant chaque parcelle de mon corps en ébullition. Sa main se referme autour de mon érection douloureuse. Je gémis à l'instant, il profite de l'occasion pour introduire sa langue dans ma bouche.

Il s'arrête juste au moment où je suis au bord de l'explosion. Il est passé maître dans l'art de donner… et retirer, quand il le juge juste. Il recule me laissant au bord des larmes, larmes de dépit et de frustration. Un sourcil relevé et un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, il m'observe de haut en bas. Je sais qu'il aime ce qu'il voit par la lueur de désir dans ses prunelles d'onyx.

Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est me faire craquer. Il peut être également très patient, lorsqu'il en a envie. Pas moi. C'est donc pourquoi je lui demande plaintivement :

« Je t'en prie, Severus… »

Son sourire s'accentue. Il me faudra être plus convaincant.

« Severus. J'en ai besoin. Je t'en prie. »

Ma respiration est haletante et je sens la sueur perler sur mon front. Il s'enquit d'un ton goguenard :

« De quoi as-tu donc si besoin?

- De toi! Prends-moi, Severus! » je m'écris, soumis à un supplice terrible.

Il semble enfin satisfait. Avec un soupir de contentement, je pose mes paumes contre le sol et attends. Il s'avance vers moi à pas lents, seulement pour me faire languir encore quelques minutes de plus. Finalement, ses mains se posent contre mes fesses qu'il caresse un moment avant de les écarter. Il se positionne derrière moi et me pénètre lentement, centimètre par centimètre. La douleur est intense, mais rien comparée au plaisir qui me foudroie à chaque fois qu'il touche ce point en moi. Sa main entoure la base de mon sexe dressé tandis que l'autre pince mes mamelons durcis par le désir. Il pense à moi, après tout.

« Crie pour moi, Harry. Crie mon nom, » me glisse-t-il à l'oreille.

Cette voix chaude et légèrement rauque, son souffle contre ma peau bouillante, notre parfaite union… Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour atteindre le paroxysme du plaisir. Il vient bientôt à son tour en moi. Un étrange sentiment de vide m'envahit lorsqu'il se retire de moi. Il caresse tendrement ma chevelure ébouriffée alors que j'enfouis mon visage dans le creux chaud de son cou.

Demain soir sera pareil. Je me donnerai à lui corps et âme parce que nul autre ne me comble plus que lui, Severus Snape.


End file.
